Blood Love
by Aiss-Yami
Summary: Duo confesses his feelings for Heero to his closest friends, Heero overhears, but when Duo is kidnapped.. will Heero have the chance to tell Duo how he feels?
1. Confessions And Bullets

Duo Maxwell Sighed. His two best friends looked at him expectantly. Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner had noticed a change in Duo's normally hyper behavior and he finally decided to tell them about it. But the subject was harder to talk about than it seemed. The longhaired boy gulped, scrambling for words. Trowa stood patiently against the bedpost and Quatre sat beside Duo, a hand around his waist and one in his hand. "Sorry guys," Duo mumbled "It's just, I never actually told anyone about this before." "Its OK Duo." Quatre reassured him and Trowa nodded warmly. "I-I have feelings for someone." he paused as the banged boy and the blond exchanged a glance.  
  
It was in those brief seconds that Heero chose to walk up the stairs and stumble upon Duo's slightly open bedroom door. The perfect soldier smiled to himself, it was late, Duo was probably asleep and he could easily steal a peek at the violet-eyed boy who haunted his dreams. Duo was the only person who could make Heero Yuy laugh. Though he never showed emotion and kept his answers short and gruff, Yuy had really truly fallen for his energetic comrade. He moved closer and was just about to open the door when he heard voices. Heero peeked in and saw Trowa and Quatre talking with Duo. Cobalt eyes narrowed as he listened in, Duo had just begun to talk again.  
  
"Its not who you'd think. I know I'm in love with this. person. But- they cant, no." Duo almost started crying as he continued, "they WONT love me back. I try so, so hard. its futile." Looking up at Trowa he blinked away a threatening tear. "Its Heero, I'm desperately in love with Heero Yuy."  
  
At this proclamation Heero nearly fell over and forgot to breath for a minute, Duo returned his feelings? Duo LOVED him?  
  
"I hate it! He's the fucking perfect soldier, and I love him! He won't even look at me sometimes, as if he's ashamed." Duo began to sob uncontrollably into Quatre's shoulder as the blond stroked small patterns on the boys back. "Ssshh Duo. I'm sure that's not it, he'd be a fool if he didn't like you." Trowa nodded his agreement and gave Duo a small hug.  
  
Heero felt his head spin; he longed to jump up and yell 'I LOVE YOU TOO DUO!' But his legs froze and he was forced to torture himself by listening more. "I-I can't get him out of my head all he ever says is 'Hn' and 'whatever' no emotion, nothing! All I am to him is. a braided baka."  
  
Instantly Heero regretted ever saying those words and let a tear dripped down his shocked face 'No duo! No! You mean more than life to me!'  
  
"I love him. God Quatre I wish I could just tell him! But he won't return my feelings, he'll probably pity me, and I-I could never take that. I'd rather die. I-I love him!" Duo's sobs became feeble as he stood "Oh Duo, its alright. Trowa and I will always be here for you, we can talk to Heero if you'd like?" Duo turned his head to look at his friends "No, no. But thank you so much Quatre. I should just move on, just leave Heero alone. I'd kill myself before I hurt him like that."  
  
Heero Yuy watched as glittering tears fell down his koi's face. 'No, No Duo!'  
  
"I just wish he loved me t-" a gunshot rang out and Trowa grabbed Quatre pulling him to the ground, Heero ducked as well. More shots rang out and two bullets shattered through the door. Once the shooting had stopped Heero glanced in the room Trowa had killed the gunmen, they lay on the floor. Yuy picked up a bullet from the floor, it was bloody. He quickly checked himself for injury 'Not my blood, Trowa and Quatre aren't harmed so.' the reality hit him full force and he flung the door aside with so much force it shattered against the wall. Trowa and Quatre looked up extremely shocked. Heero ignored them and looked around the room for Maxwell. "Where's Duo." The perfect soldier growled glaring at them both. "Oh my!" Quatre's small hand flew to his mouth as he pointed to the shattered window. The remaining glass was bloody and some of Duo's black clothing could be seen, he was obviously dragged out the window and the glass. Heero tried not to choke as he thought about Duo, his Duo's condition. The attacker had left a note It read; Bring the money or the pretty boy gets it. A small and very crude picture of Duo being raped was on the bottom as well as the amount of money, holding quite a bit of Zero's. Heero bit his lip so hard it bled and walked out of the room, note in hand. This person would surely pay.  
  
Duo drifted back into consciousness as a large calloused hand hit his face. "Mmmpppphh!" Duo hit his head on a stone wall from the impact and it started to bleed. He opened his eyes painfully. The boys attacker was tall and intimidating with black hair and cruel dark eyes. "W-where am I!" Duo demanded angrily. "Its none of your concern." The man answered. Duo struggled against the chains that cut into his skin and held him in a standing position. "It is too, I'm cuffed here in this smelly old place, I think I have the right to know!" That only got him another punch, this time he heard his cheekbone crunch sickeningly. That sent him into a wave of blood filled sleep. Only to dream of his love, the one he couldn't have, Heero Yuy.  
  
Ok guys, my first fic.REVIEW tell me if it's good or not. If you liked it. I'll continue, if not I wont. Thanks. 


	2. Tourture Of A Different Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue. Thank you to: Megami Kinshin, Ketami, Kamui, Skye, Morcanae and Sarrana for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Sorry that my chapters are so short! I'll try to make them longer. Thanks again everbody!  
  
It had been two days since Duo's capture and Heero was ready to go save him. If his plan worked he would drop off the money, follow his target, make sure Duo was safe then attack, mercilessly. "Shimmata Duo! Suki Da." He stared coldly into the sky almost blaming it for his problems, if only Duo were there with him, safe and calm and in his arms, if only. He pursed his lips in a tight line, only then would Heero allow himself to let go of his past, death and sorrow, uncaring... Only then would he be free. A black limo pulled up and a man in a similarly black suit walked over, glaring at the brown haired boy in front of him. "Yuy." "Karasu, I didn't figure you to have so much guts, you bastard." Heero kept his voice cold and emotionless. "Your so kawaii!" the older mans face broke into an energetic grin "The war hasn't changed you a bit." He smiled briefly at his ex-best friend before glancing at the bag in Heero's hand "Of course, your little braided boy-friend is so much more ssssexxy, when he cries out in pain as I hurt him, or touch him" he put emphasis on sexy and touch rather blatantly. "Omae O Korosu Karasu." Heero said irritably.  
  
"I'm sure." The man addressed as Karasu motioned for Heero to give him the bag "You give back what you stole first." Cobalt eyes blazed savagely. "Tsk tsk Hee-ro, that temper will get you no-where, way too fast."  
  
"Shut your mouth and give me Maxwell."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"This isn't something to be considered."  
  
"Oh but it is." The older man matched the perfect soldiers voice. "You see I don't give you what you want until you give me what I want." Heero was thinking things over in his head, the money was stolen of course, there was no way any of the gundams had that kind of cash. Karasu would eventually get caught by the police but he had to make sure Duo wasn't involved. He sighed, almost as if in defeat, trying to keep up this act until he found the braided pilot. 'God Duo, I miss you!' Karasu laughed as Heero handed him the black duffel bag dejectedly. "Thank you my good boy, now we'll be in touch." With that his image started to dissolve "What the-?" Heero stumbled blindly towards the spot where his enemy had stood just moments ago. The limousine sped off leaving the gundam pilot in a daze, he hadn't been expecting this, this wasn't part of his plan. 'It was a bloody hologram!' realization hit him full force once again. Cursing savagely he swung one booted foot over his motorcycle and took off after the only link to his beloved Duo Maxwell.  
  
Brilliant yet haunting lights flashed behind closed eyelids, screams and pleas echoed through the boy's brain. Death seemed like a childhood memory, something that never would actually go away. Duo woke to the smell of musty stone, the ground on which his knee's scarcely touched was cold and damp. His feet lay limply on the ground, pants torn and soaked. The young man moved his cold and swollen feet ever so slightly, standing up and releasing the pressure from his now blue-ish bruised wrists, they were matted with thick layers of dryed and fresh blood, rust from the metal cuffs rubbing deep into the skin, infecting, poisoning. His tennis shoe's were frayed, the laces untied and holes were forming at the ends. He had been hanging there by his wrists, in chains with no hope for hours, days, weeks, he didn't know. His only light was a small dim light bulb, which threatened to go out at any minute. Blood lined Duo's thin and now pale lips, the metallic flavor lingered and he no longer cringed at the taste, it had become a part of him, like eating or breathing, bleeding now just seemed accustomed. He had forgone all torture and hassling so far. Making his tormentors leave with headaches from his cursing and shouting, for that was a part of Duo Maxwell, something he could never stop, he flinched at the thought, but no... he would never be able to keep his mouth shut. 'I saw his face, I saw it just before I lost consciousness' Heero had bolted through the door a look of hurt evident in those usually unreadable blue depths. 'Its all my fault, I just had to tell Quatre and Trowa, couldn't keep my damn mouth shut and now, he'll hate me forever.' He wallowed in shame not even noticing when the only door swung open with a hollow bang.  
  
Reviews please? Good, Bad.. whatever. 


	3. Hope Fading

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from GW. Thanks once again you guys for the reviews!! I made this chapter longer, it's a bit more graphic or whatever, but I hope you like it. Don't worry, I'm not about to let Karasu get away with this, * Grins Evilly * He'll get what's comin to him.  
  
  
  
"Hello Mr. Maxwell." A male voice purred. Duo lifted his head slightly. The voice was like a snake, slippery and full of venom, it scared the boy, and it took a lot to scare this Gundam. "I assume you have been enjoying your stay." Booted feet appeared in Duo's line of vision. "You assume to much." The longhaired young man kept his speech short. His voice was sure to soon give way to yet more blood. He was sure of it and his captors could not see it, he was determined to at least pretend he was strong. "Hm. Well, you're just as stubborn as another person I met today."  
  
Duo remained in the same position, head down hanging by his hands. The man in front of him walked a few feet away, turning his back to the boy in chains. "He was very rigid however, more so than you. An old friend of mine..." he paused as if in thought, then continued "Yes very cold hearted indeed, but with those piercing eyes, lean, muscular body and that adorably thick mop of brown hair how could anyone resist him." Duo pretended not to listen but the man whom his captor was describing sounded and awful lot like a certain pilot he knew.  
  
Seemingly oblivious of the emotions playing on that feminine yet masculine face covered by long hair, the man continued once more. "Oh!" he turned around to face his captive, a wicked grin on his face, the boy kept his eyes down. "I do believe you are acquainted with him, you know someone named Heero Yuy?" Despite his efforts Duo's head shot up at this, his eyes flickered uncertainly "Heero?" "Yes." "H-wha-you know him?" "Of course." "Then, why am I here? Didn't he tell you I'm his friend?" "Not exactly." Duo's anger was welling up inside him like a volcano. 'Heero you bastard! I know you hate me, but to leave me here to rot, to die is just so..' He hung his head 'like you'  
  
The man laughed. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Karasu. Heero and I are very close friends, but he seems to have hurt my feelings. Duo snorted in indignation and mumbled "yeah right." Karasu ignored him and went on "Heero is such a cold hearted fool don't you think?" "Don't say that about him!" The younger snapped angrily though it was exactly how he felt. "No? Well it was him who told me that he didn't care what happened to you as long as you didn't give away any mission information." He let that sink in, and it did, like a knife right through Duo's heart. The pain was more than his physical beatings.  
  
"No! No! I don't believe you!" he shouted furiously "Get away from me Karasu." The man walked up to his prey and lifted his chin with a long slender finger. The boys face was tired but set in an angry glare. "He said I could do whatever I wanted... So naturally I will live that out to the fullest, or until you die" he stated matter of factly.  
  
Long hair fell over the young mans shoulders as Karasu ripped off his hair tie. It hurt but he had a feeling that wasn't the worst of it. He knew with a sickening feeling that he was right as the older man began to rip off his shirt. In moments it was gone and Duo shivered from the cold. Karasu smiled, a hunger evident in those dark pools of black. He reached out and almost reverently brushed his hand along the boy's naked chest and trailed a line with his fingers up to Duo's nipple. The teenager squirmed under the touch but couldn't move away.  
  
Black eyes twinkled and Karasu moved his hands down to Duo's hips and began to unbutton his jeans. "Please..." blue eyes widened at the gesture and the older man laughed, so this is why Heero loved him. "Please what?" Karasu whispered into his preys ear and gently nibbled on the lobe. Duo whimpered, "Stop it!" but his captor was not about to give up and moved his hands back down to the boys pants. He deftly undid the zipper and pulled them down roughly so they pooled above his ankles. "No, please stop..." He felt extremely exposed, standing in chains and completely naked.  
  
Under other circumstances, which would of course be Heero doing this to him, he would have thought it totally... kinky? He tried out the word in his mind before snapping back into reality, which was that Heero hated him and had left him to die and a stranger had just... "nnnnnnngg!" Duo bit his lip as something warm and very hard was rammed up his ass. "Virgin were you?" Karasu chuckled, during Duo's mind wandering he had stripped as well and moved so that he was between the wall and Duo. No prep needed he just slicked his member a bit and pushed himself inside. He didn't care how much it hurt Duo, the pleasure he was drowning in was quite fine.  
  
"Oh, god" the younger man panted in pain, his tears leaked a path down his chest. "Please, god STOP!" "No, I can't do that." Karasu smirked and begin to build a rhythm, each time he thrust into Duo the boy would be pushed forward, hands cut by the chains that held him back. Duo screamed incoherently the blood he'd been waiting for came and he gulped for air only tasting the metallic liquid erupting violently from his throat as Karasu continued his administrations in a wild frenzy. This hurt like hell. Why, why had Heero left him. 'Why' kept running through his head until he was finally thrown unconscious by the dull throbbing all through his violated body. 


	4. The Perfect Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and if I did, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer trying so hard to figure out what to write day after day after day... You get the point. Thanks once again every-one for your reviews!!! I love you all * grins *!! Oh and Lillie Chan pleeez don't kill me * grovels on the floor before realizing how stupid I look * I love Duo, really! I mean, who COULDN'T love Duo Maxwell?!  
  
Heero was having a hell of a time trying to follow the black limousine. It would purposefully lead him to a totally different place before speeding off again. But nothing was to hard for the perfect soldier. He slowed down before coming to a complete stop.  
  
The limo driver obviously thought he had lost Heero, because he continued on at the normal speed limit. Now with cunning the dark haired boy continued. 'When I get my hands on that goddamned driver I'll leave him in little pieces!' Heero continued ranting in his head for a good twenty minutes. 'Duo why did it have to be you, god you better be OK because neither hell or heaven will be able to stop my destruction if you aren't' He put his thoughts on standstill as the car he had tracked pulled into a narrow alley way. He stopped the motorcycle and went on, on foot.  
  
The men where seemingly unaware of being followed and actually had the nerve to congratulate one another for losing "that scrawny kid". The three men walked towards a small door in the side of a tall stone building the man seemingly in charge punched in a code and the door swung open. Heero followed them in knowing that Duo was in here somewhere. The men however where not going to be going anywhere near Duo, his Duo anytime soon. "Excuse me." Heero tapped his foot on the cold ground making a clicking noise. All three gentlemen spun around.  
  
"Hey Tony, its that kid again!" Heero actually let himself smirk 'Tony, what an original name' his grin turned into a leer and the one who had talked backed away. Another man stepped forward he was tall, with broad shoulders and a small shaved head. "Tony I presume?" the man had time for a small "Huh?" before he found himself immobilized, two broken arms, a dislocated leg. 'You sure know how to pick the dumb ones Karasu' Heero mused.  
  
The big man lay in pain and agony whining like a two year old, Heero glared down at him, his face now harsh and deadly. "Where's Duo?" the other men had drawn guns but were afraid to shoot. Heero ignored them. "Where is he!"  
  
Tony coughed "I-I dunno what you're talking about." Yuy laughed coldly and in less than a minute both of the other men were dead, shot by their own guns. "You're lying. Now tell me the truth you fucker!" he pointed the gun at the mans face "He's in a cell!" Tony tried to wave his arms in panic but couldn't. "More specific Tony, I'm losing my patience." "Cell 2123" "Where?" "Down the pathway, take a right... Look don't kill me ok? I'm an honest man-" "Directions." "I have kids and a wife, don't kill me."  
  
Heero knew this to be untrue. Karasu would never hire someone with so much to lose. "GIVE ME THE GODDAMNED DIRECTIONS!" the boy yelled pressing the gun to the mans forehead. Tony flinched and squirmed but finished giving him the correct directions. "Now ya aint gonna kill me right?" "Wrong." The gun was silent as it went off, leaving Tony dead and no longer in any pain.  
  
Heero Yuy continued down the path just as he had been directed. His eyes were keen, ears sharp, listening, looking for any sign of trouble. He found none. Karasu certainly hadn't planned on his place being invaded. 'Of course not, he's always been so smug' the boy thought, somewhat thankful for the arrogant-ness of his ex-friend.  
  
Precisely ten minutes later the cobalt eyed boy found what he was looking for, a door labeled 2123. He tried a few combinations before the lock panel let him in. There were two doors, one leading to the cell and one to a room with a one-way window. Just to play it safe Heero took door two just to make sure his friend was unaccompanied. 'Duo, I'm here for you, I'm sure you held you own though' the boys thoughts were jarred from his head when he finally looked upon his friend, his love.  
  
He muffled a shout of angered surprise and just stood and starred. The cell was small, dark and probably musty and cold. In the middle he saw whom he had searched so hard for, chained to the wall. Duo's hands were swollen and bruised. His bare torso was the blue and black color of a bruise, small patches of pale skin showed through. Duo's hair was down and clotted with blood, his jeans were ripped and shredded. Maxwell was the complete picture of blood and bruise. His mouth was dripping the red substance and the floor around him was like a pool, of crimson.  
  
Karasu was currently harassing the boy. Holding out some food. Duo looked as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. His ribs showed through, he was so frail. Frail as a porcelain doll. "Well Maxwell?" Karasu shouted. "Aren't you going to eat?" he teased. "I told you that brat Heero, the one you are so desperately in love with - "  
  
"I know!" It was Duo's turn to shout. Though his voice cracked and was hoarse. "I know what you told me. He isn't coming, he said you could do whatever you want... I know!" Karasu chuckled. "And I have heard those words every time you use me, every time you..." Duo stopped, choking on blood and fighting back tears that slipped down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Yes, every time I fuck you Duo. And oh god I love it." The raven-haired man smiled evilly. Duo cried then, not caring, giving up hope. Heero was enraged but all he could do was stand there, mouth open, tears actually falling down his normally impassive face. He crumpled into a ball on the floor. Knowing he had to wait till Duo was alone to save him, to help him and it made Yuy more angry, knowing full well he couldn't run in there and show Duo he cared, tell him everything!  
  
His anger boiled inside of him. Could the longhaired boy actually believe what his captor was saying? Heero shook his head, covering his ears like a child. He started to sob. Biting down on his fist to muffle it. He shut out the voices and mumbled over and over "Duo, Duo, Duo." Like he had thought before, nothing was to hard for the perfect soldier... nothing except losing his only love. 


	5. Rescue My Love

Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
Ok, ok... I didn't get as many reviews, but from what I did get, ya'll liked it. I need to know how I'm doing, constructive criticism, comments, whatever... you guys are what keep me goin, give me ideas... anyway, I need to shut up and get writing. Ta ta! Thanks to Kate, anonymous, asaroth69, Lillie Chan, Tigre and Split Persona for reviewing the fourth chapter. (And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed as well)  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero whimpered. He heard himself this time and it shocked the perfect soldier. He had never cried, and yet Duo had inflicted these emotions on him twice now, last time it was only a tear or two. But this... this he was not prepared for, subjected to sniveling on the ground, not facing things like a man. He stood up and the sight nearly made him black out with rage.  
  
  
  
"Well, how do you like it Du~o?" Karasu had just kissed him, and he was closing the space between their bodies. Cold met hot and Duo shivered. "L- Leave me alone" he gasped, to tired to yell, or even fight back. "Please. Just leave me." The laugh that met his request was cruel. "Oh, your so adorable Maxwell! Begging only makes me want you more." As if to prove his point he ground his hips against the younger mans, chuckling as he heard a hiss of agonized pleasure.  
  
Karasu had to admit that this particular Gundam had indeed given a good fight. His spirit was broken as well as his heart but he continued to defy his captor and Karasu liked that. "You like that?" he repeated the motion but this time Duo slammed himself back into the wall. "No." the boy rasped. "No, I'll never like it, never like you, I hate you." Despite the hunger, despite the broken bones and bloodied body he managed to keep a tint of malice in his tone. "You disgust me."  
  
"Ha! Another little surge of feistiness, I don't understand why Heero left you." Duo's eyes sank, they became hollow and dead, despair rose in those eyes and he fell forward, not caring when his wrist cracked, not hearing the bone crunch, not caring when Karasu pressed a knife to his chest and drew it slowly across his torso, he didn't give a fuck anymore, nothing else mattered. Because all he had ever dreamed about, all he ever wanted was ripped away from him and it didn't want to come back.  
  
  
  
Heero grabbed onto a chair for support blunt nails digging into the leather. The look of despair in those normally cheerful, normally life- loving eyes had been sucked out. The change was drastic, horrid. Those eyes were now empty voids of ink blue. He knew how good a fighter his enemy was and Karasu was indeed an even match but if he called for security... the odds were not in Heero's favor. Then he heard the snap of bones, the cut of flesh and could take it no longer, Fuck the odds. He HAD to get Duo out of there, he just HAD to. 'Duo, I'm coming'  
  
Duo's eyes glazed over with pain, the knife was on his chest, then his face, then his back, the pain. 'But none of that matters' he thought 'I should just die' his thoughts turned to wishes as the older man continued his torture. "You're not fighting anymore Maxwell." Karasu mock pouted, he had gotten tired of the boy just putting up with it. When he got no response the man grinned and swiftly plunged his fist down towards Duo's stomach.  
  
"nnnngg!" Chestnut hair fell over blue eyes and he tried desperately to grab at the gushing wound. The knife was sinking deeper it felt. He was choking, blood once more. It felt like the whole world was dissolving in front of him.  
  
"DUO!" Heero smashed in the door, not bothering with the security code. Karasu spun around and smiled evilly "He's gone Heero, you're to late." Then he laughed. "Duo! NOOOO!" the sight before the perfect soldiers eyes was blinding him, the knife the blood, his beloved's eyes, filled with dearth, despair, and Heero knew, deep down, Duo was dying. "Duo please! Hold on!"  
  
All the long-haired pilot saw was Heero, the man he'd been longing to see, and now he was going to die. The pain etched on the dark haired boy's face was enough to keep Duo going, even if it was only for a few minutes "Heero?" he wasn't entirely sure if it wasn't just an illusion.  
  
"Ha! You are to late Yuy!"  
  
"I'll kill you Karasu!"  
  
"Oh no, it will be I who does the killing."  
  
Duo could faintly hear voices, who's they were was unclear, his vision became blurred with crimson and the last sight he saw was Heero leaping forward, and then the blood reached his eyes. Before he fell into unconsciousness he mumbled "Save me Heero, I... Love you."  
  
  
  
Ok, that's the end for now, that took me forever to write, I got stuck like fifty times! Oi. Anyhow, how was it? * Sobs for Duo * 


	6. Bloody Truth

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Ok everyone, this chapter gives some of Heero's background... according to me. Its kinda sad, but hey, it'll get better, I swear.  
  
Catherine: sorry about the trauma you experienced * grins sheepishly *  
  
Katherine: you actually were thinking of a Quatre torture fic? Whoa, hmm... you should write it *glances around for Catherine, ready to duck any objects that fly towards my head *  
  
JC: as far as figuring out which ending to have (to let Duo die, or Heero save him)... I have no idea, really, I'm just making this up as I go along, so, your just gonna have to keep reading.  
  
Violet Tears: Jeez, I didn't mean to make you cry, but at least it had some effect on you. This is a good thing; don't worry, it'll be happier later on. And I wish I could magick a gun for heero but... I have to keep everyone one their toes, if Heero had a gun; well Karasu would be a goner that's for sure (ooooh how I wish that!)  
  
And thanks to lillie chan, Duo/Folken/TK and Chiizu for your reviews!!!  
  
BLOOD LOVE CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
  
"I hate you"  
  
"I know, that's what makes this so ... interesting."  
  
"Your such a fucker Karasu, and you'd better hope that Duo is alright or so help me I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? Hurt me? Ha! I think not, we've been through this before Heero. And remember the results?"  
  
  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Hakumei!"  
  
"Heero help me!" the brown haired boy ran, ran for the little, brown haired, green eyed girls hand. He caught her just before she fell off the building ledge. She wrapped her tiny fingers around his waist clutching at his coat and shirt.  
  
"Bravo Heero-kun. Nice catch but will you be able to save her from this?" The man held out a gun and stuck it to the girl's head, shoving the small young child away with a shove. Heero hit the pavement hard. "No! Stop!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I'll kill you!" the man laughed at the boy in front of him as he stood, knees bloodied from the cement, fists clenched in anger. "Oh, you will? You're not even half the size of me. I'd like to see this."  
  
"NO!" the shot rang out, the girl fell. Her lips cried out silently "Heero!"  
  
"HAKUMEI!!!!" he ran, sliding to a stop beside the fallen child, for that was what they were indeed, children, not even reaching the age of ten. "HAKUMEI!" she lay still, no heart beat, no pulse and her blood pooled around her until Heero was covered in blood as well. The blood of his, and the blood of his sister.  
  
"Well? Going to carry out that threat?" Heero Yuy leapt forward and grabbed the elder's gun. It went of hitting a nearby wall. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!" the words came consistently from the boys mouth. He managed to give the killer a bloody nose and broken wrist before the gun went off again.  
  
He screamed. The pain unbearable, ripping in slow motion through his chest, barely missing his heart. Blue eyes watered, rolling back into his head, needing to pass out. And he did.  
  
****END FLASH BACK****  
  
  
  
"Well Yuy?" Karasu grinned arrogantly. "You killed my sister! You were supposed to be our friend!" he lunged and hit the larger man in the chest. But the gundam was to emotional to realize anything but hate and within seconds he found himself pinned to the wall, gun aimed at his head. "Ah ah ah." The man scolded. "Things aren't always as they seem. Remember my good friend... my best friend really, uhm what WAS his name... oh yeeeesss. I remember, don't you? Pity I never got more time with him."  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
It started raining when the young boy woke to find his sisters death to be real. The one time he had wished to be a nightmare, it was real, real as the blood on the ground. Karasu was gone. Karasu, he remembered. The man who had befriended them all. He was trusted, loved even. A shot rang out in his head and he hoped it was just his imagination. But for the second time that night it became reality.  
  
A figure ran towards him and he shied away trying to get up to run. It was useless. So he lay on the blood and water soaked ground waiting to die.  
  
But the bullet never came.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Heero-kun! Wake up!"  
  
"Sugoi-san?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
His head spun but he opened his eyes. "Brother." Sugoi cradled his little brother in his arms, his shoulder length black hair wet with rain, dark green eyes wet with tears "Hai Heero. Hai." The boys held on to each other fiercely almost. "Sugoi... Karasu he-he-Haku-Hakumei-"  
  
"I know, sshh. Its alright now." Heero sobbed into his brother's embrace. The black-haired young man soothed Heero softly, kissing his forehead and running his fingers through the boys hair. "He's gone Heero. It's all right. I'll never leave you alone again, I promise."  
  
"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."  
  
The gun blasted yet again. Blood. The metallic smell, the taste. Sugoi slumped onto his younger brother. Heero tried to shake him awake "Sugoi? Sugoi!"  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Iie! Iie! Sugoi-san!"  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, for breaking my promise..."  
  
"Iie!"  
  
"Ai shiteru little brother." And then he was gone. Leaving the little boy to scream to the air as the killer vanished away with the wind.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
  
  
"You killed your best friend."  
  
"Sugoi? Of course, he was in the way. I wanted money... all he wanted was to keep you and Hakumei safe and happy. Foolish young man he was." Karasu hissed into Heero's ear pressing the boy firmly against the stonewall. The gundam looked over at Duo's shadowy form, broken and bruised. He wasn't breathing.  
  
"I wont let you take away the one I love again Karasu... your times up." With that he pushed forward and the gunshot didn't even faze him this time. He was deaf to the noise and numb to the pain.  
  
"I'll kill you" 


	7. Fall For Me My Love

Disclaimer: I don't own. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Alrighty people, YOU CAN NOT get mad at me. Just read the WHOLE thing. And NO, this is not the last chapter. Definitely NOT. * looks around nervously and scampers off *  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"I wont let you take away the one I love again Karasu... your times up." With that he pushed forward and the gunshot didn't even faze him this time. He was deaf to the noise and numb to the pain.  
  
"I'll kill you"  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Karasu stumbled back but kept a firm grip on the gun. He shot twice. He thought he missed. Heero slammed the older man into the wall. The aggressiveness startled him, he wasn't planning on this. He didn't think Heero had the will power. Obviously he was wrong.  
  
Heero grabbed the mans gun hand and snapped the wrist. Karasu screamed and dropped the weapon. "Yes Karasu. It hurts like hell doesn't it?" Cobalt eyes stared madly into dark brown. He repeated the motion on the other wrist. He reveled in the agony. "S-stop!" the man pleaded.  
  
But Heero wasn't listening. He was thinking about Duo who was strung up in chains, drooling his own blood. He was thinking about Hakumei who lay in that crimson pool, right after her big brother saved her. He was thinking about Sugoi, his big brother with twice as big a heart, who died, DIED right in front of him, on him in fact.  
  
"How does it feel?" he snapped with hatred. "How does it feel to KNOW your going to DIE but not be able to do anything about it." Heero hit the man with his fist, head cracking on the stone. "Pleeeese Heero, I-I didn't know."  
  
"Bull Shit!"  
  
"I didn't know you loved him."  
  
"Don't you DARE lie to me Karasu!" Heero dug his fingers into the mans shoulders "DON'T YOU DARE!" He punched the man again and threw him across the room. Karasu crumpled to the ground whimpering like a coward. The perfect soldier didn't care. "What the HELL were you thinking Karasu?! Oh wait, you probably weren't thinking at all." The boy lashed out with his booted foot and got satisfying results.  
  
"Stop it Heero. I did this for you!"  
  
Heero stopped his beatings.  
  
"What?"  
  
Karasu nodded.  
  
"I did this FOR you."  
  
"FOR me? You took the only person I HAVE LEFT to love!!"  
  
"You were supposed to be with me."  
  
"What the fuck-"  
  
"Listen! I LOVE you Heero! I always have. Every time you would laugh with Sugoi, talk to him, hug him... I would get jealous."  
  
"He was my brother!"  
  
"I hated him you know. It was all an act to be with you. Don't you see Heero? I LOVED YOU! I still do."  
  
"Some love, you fucking shot me! And then murdered my-"  
  
"I didn't want to shoot you that night, but you were going to hurt your self anyways."  
  
"But you killed my family!"  
  
"Because I wanted only YOU, its true Heero. I've made my share of mistakes in life, but I thought if you came here-"  
  
"Then I would find Duo, FORGET him and fall in love with you?" Heero finished and got a small nod from Karasu. He was finally starting to feel pain. Not physical. But emotional. He grabbed the older man by his shirt and lifted him off of the ground. "Karasu..."  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
"I just want you to know..." The dark haired man looked hopeful and Heero smiled. "I just want you to know, THAT YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT AND I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD JUST GIVE HIM UP?" the gundam demanded angrily. His grip tightened and his breath increased coming out in short puffs. Heero's eyes blazed with hatred and confusion.  
  
"I LOVE DUO! I love him beyond words. I would never give him up, NEVER! He is the world to me, he means more than life itself. I would gladly DIE for him, he's all I have ever dreamed of, he is the very air I breathe. I.LOVE.HIM." Karasu slumped his shoulders and fell unconscious.  
  
"Really?" a tentative voice spoke up. Heero froze, he knew that voice, he knew but wouldn't believe. It had to be his imagination. It just HAD to be.  
  
  
  
Duo lifted his head to see Heero holding his captor. The man who had violated the long-haired boy. Why was Heero here? Was it for the money? Was it to pay the man back for something? Duo's questions were answered as he heard of his loves life. The pain, the turmoil. Losing his family. The chestnut haired boy wanted to reach out and comfort Heero but knew it was impossible, due to the chains and that gnawing in his stomach, the feeling of unconsciousness that beckoned him back into the depths he had been longing to escape. And then he heard Heero talk about him. About his love for the younger boy, and if Duo was in any shape to let his mouth hang open he would have. Instead he mustered up the strength and gasped, "Really?" he saw Heero tense and let go of Karasu. The older man, the killer, slumped to the floor.  
  
"Really?" he repeated painfully. Heero Yuy the perfect soldier spun around and looked almost terrified. "D-duo?" that had to be a first, Heero, stuttering. But the younger pilot didn't care what he did, he just wanted to know one thing "Wa-was that..." he paused for a painful breath "true?" Heero seemed to collapse at those words. He started crying and rushed to Duo's side. "Ssshh, sshh. Yes, yes Duo. I meant everything I said! God, god Duo, I-I... Love you."  
  
If Duo died right then he would have died happy. "Oh Heero, I love you too, I-" he started to cough. The blood spilled onto Heero's shirt and he tried to apologize but was stopped "No! No, don't be sorry." Heero raced across the small room and retrieved a pair of keys from the fallen mans coat pocket. Expertly he undid the binds, wincing every time Duo would let out a small whimper of pain.  
  
In what seemed like eternity Heero had them undone and caught Duo before he fell. "Heero, it hurts." That statement was beyond true. The pain had turned excruciating. His wrists now were on fire and his body was on the verge of shutting down. "I'll go call an ambulance." Heero said, looking completely freaked out. Duo nodded numbly as the older boy set him down gently taking off his jacket for Duo's pillow.  
  
It was then Duo realized the blood wasn't all his own. "Heero..." he looked at the boys wounds. Two bullets had pierced his chest and lower abdomen. "I'll be f-fine Duo. Just hang on." He ran from the room, ready to slaughter anyone who got in the way. Unaware of the black eyes that had just opened from their sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END Yes, I am deeply sorry my friends, but this is the end. Duo dies by Karasu's hands and Heero dies trying to save him. Oh how right you were asaroth69 when you said that I was going to kill everybody. * sniffles * Karasu dies when police find him still strangling Heero's dead body. * dodges a numerous amount of objects being thrown and raises an eyebrow at a flying rubber chicken only to be hit in the head with a frying pan * OK OK! I WAS JOKING. This is NOT the End. * Stands up shakily, still recovering from the frying pan incident. * READ ON! Geez.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo lay quietly on his back reveling in the smell of Heero's sweet scent that emitted from the black jacket. He smiled. Heero LOVED HIM. He had killed for Duo, killed that murderous black haired man. Now the blue eyed boy understood his new lover, understood WHY Heero had always been so curt. That man had taken away his family. Killed the only people Heero had ever cared about. What was that mans name again?  
  
"Hello Duo." The boy jumped at the voice. It dripped with menace just as it seemed to drip with blood. "What the hell?" Duo tried to get up and was shocked with the sting of hurt. "Oh, poor Duo's hurt is he?" the boy looked up into the glinting eyes of the man he had hated most. "Fuck off Karasu!" his voice cracked but he didn't care. This man had caused all of Heero's pain. Duo stood shakily. It hurt, worse than anything he had felt before, be he stood just the same.  
  
"Brave boy you are Maxwell. But brave won't get you anywhere." The black haired man reached forward and grasped Duo's throat. The boys nails dug into his skin. "Ssshtopit!" Duo gasped. He raked bloody furrows along the mans arm, but it didn't do anything good. Karasu cackled and let go only to grab a hold of Duo's already broken wrists. They were matted with crusted blood and rust.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" Duo's scream of agony could be heard through out the entire building. He fell forward, blind with pain. Karasu laughed and jerked him to his feet, pressing his pale lips up against the boy's blood soaked, cold blue ones. Then he threw the longhaired boy down and walked out the door, returning a minute later with a metal rod. "You caused me so much pain, Mr. Maxwell." Karasu positioned himself in front of the kneeling boy.  
  
Duo was gasping for breath, he nearly blacked out from the pain as Karasu continued to speak. "Heero was mine, Is mine, YOU CAN NOT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"But I can." Duo hissed. "I already have. He is M-MINE, so F-Fuck YOU!" that was the last he said as the bar came in contact with his head. Blood gushed everywhere and he landed on the cold hard floor, unconsciously dying. 


	8. Monitor

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own blah blah blah.  
  
Alright, chapter eight is successfully up people! Enjoy * runs out of the room sobbing *  
  
Oh and all of you who were threatinging me about Duo * looks guilty * I cant tell you anything, but just keep reading, I mean... the next chapter when its up.  
  
  
  
Heero stopped talking.  
  
"Sir? Excuse me Sir are you still there?" the emergency operator continued. "Sir? Hello?"  
  
Then it echoed through the hall again. A scream, Duo's scream. "Get HERE FAST!" he slammed the phone down and ran towards the cries of desperation. His first encounter with a security guard ended fast. The second man was smart enough to pull out his gun as were the other four. They shot and missed. Heero however also had a gun and quickly made use of it. 'Five down' he thought.  
  
The young man tore off his shirt while running and managed to bandage his wounds. It wasn't very good, but at least the bleeding had stopped. He burst through the first door and cautiously entered Duo's cell. It was then he saw the metal come in contact with his lover's head. He saw the blood stream out, he saw the jagged cut, he SAW everything. And he shot.  
  
Karasu turned around. Startled at the noise. A faint "Heero" could be made out before he crumpled to the ground, bullet in his heart, in more ways than one.  
  
Heero looked at Duo and his face showed emotion beyond belief. He fired the last rounds into his enemy's back. Absorbing the dull thudding noise every time a piece of carved copper hit flesh. He smiled maniacally and then looking down at the marred body before him was too much. "Duo." He fell forward into the dark just as the ambulance arrived.  
  
  
  
"Duo love?" the chestnut haired boy could hear a voice. He could feel a hand on his. That voice. So soft. So rich. So astoundingly familiar. Who did it belong to? He tried to sit up. He tried and failed. He couldn't move. He tried to scream he tried to cry but nothing came out. His lips were frozen in an all too stone like line. "Please, please say something." That person was pleading desperately.  
  
'I'm trying! I'm trying!' but his screams never left his head.  
  
Heero sat by the hospital bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. His wounds had been bandaged up and he had forgotten them. "Oh God Duo! Don't leave me like this WAKE UP... wake up, god please just wake up." He laid his head on the smaller boys chest. "Don't leave me like this." He whispered before falling asleep.  
  
That was how it went every day. Heero never left the hospital, he ate when the nurse kindly offered him food and he stayed lovingly by Duo's side. The doctor had once tried to tell Heero to leave, that didn't settle to well. Finally seeing the young mans determination the doctors transferred Duo to a different room one with a larger bed. Heero slept beside Duo each night and curled up in a chair beside the bed each day.  
  
On one such day three others visited the long-haired boy. He couldn't see them, couldn't talk to them, but he could hear them.  
  
"Duo? Can you hear us?" a feminine yet masculine voice asked tentatively.  
  
"We miss you." Another added. This one was deeper and thick and rich. For some reason a very handsome green-eyed dark haired boy came to the hospitalized gundams mind. He thought it absurd.  
  
"Yeah. Get well soon." This voice had a slight accent that couldn't be placed. He heard the four discussing some things before the more feminine said they should be going. With a few solemn good byes and some unseen nods the 'faceless' men left Heero to be alone once again with his love.  
  
  
  
  
  
**** Two Months Later ****  
  
  
  
"Duo? Duo if you can hear me..." the voice cracked. "If you can hear me, the doctor says that-that you aren't going to come back. H-He, the bastard wants to cut your life off. He says its pointless." The man beside the bed was sobbing now. "God PLEASE wake up! He-I-THEY CAN'T take you off life support." He gripped the boy's hand tighter. "PLEASE! P-PLEASE WAKE UP!"  
  
Heero reached forward and kissed the young mans forehead like he had done so many times in the hospital. "Duo. Wake up. Duo. Wake Up. Duo..." He slumped forward in exhaustion. Tomorrow. Tomorrow they would pull the plug. One more day and he could do nothing about it.  
  
  
  
Beep Beep Beep.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all showed up at Duo's bedside that day. The day he was scheduled to die, lest he recover and breathe air on his own. The doctors made it abundantly clear how much of a miracle that would be. Trowa held a sobbing Quatre in his arms and the Chinese pilot held Heero in his arms for fear he might rip apart the doctors. Heero bawled. It shocked everyone into reality and they all held their breath. The doctor leaned across the bed and reached for the cord.  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
Duo knew what was going on. The doctors had given up on him. It was true, he hadn't been able to move, hadn't been able to do ANYTHING. In his mind they were making the right choice. But somewhere deep in his heart he felt that boy's words tug. And he knew somehow he would try to stay alive for him.  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
"Ready everyone?" Heero ignored the nurse, Wufei glared angrily and Quatre whimpered feverishly while Trowa Barton let tears fall down his normally impassive face. "No." the tall man hissed, "Of course were not ready." Trowa shut his mouth and buried his face in a silky mass of blonde hair. The nurse nodded and the white wire was pulled.  
  
  
  
Duo wanted to scream. It was like life was being sucked from his very soul. The air was gone and he began to feel dizzy. That boy, that man. His friends.  
  
BeepBeep Beep BeepBipBipBipBip. The monitor sang to a tune all its own.  
  
"I'm sorry" The doctor said gravely. "We've lost him."  
  
Heero tore across the room and cradled the limp form in his arms. He screamed "DUO!" And he hoped beyond hope that he would soon hear a heartbeat, a breath.  
  
But all that could be heard was the strangled sobs of the others who had lost a friend. 


	9. Unfamiliar Face

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing ect ect (Like I have said the last eight chapters)  
  
NOW BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER!!!!! READ THIS IF YOU SEE YOUR 'NAME':  
  
DeathScyetheAngel: Sorry you had to go take exams all stressed out (actually I'm flattered that you'd be thinking about my story). About the ending, well... it was rather mean to leave it hangin' like that but I did. My fault, it just seemed like the right place to cut it off. Oh! And I'm sadistic? Hm, no ones ever said THAT to me before.  
  
Asaroth69: OK, Heero is going through A LOT of stress rriiiiggghhht? Right. Now first he sees flashback of the death of his family and then he see his beloved Duo all bloody and in chains and he's been molested by Karasu. I think he's a little too shaken to properly do first aid. Anyways, I know Duo's a gundam pilot but he does have two broken wrists, he's coughing blood, he's been stuck in a cold cell with little to no food and he probably has a ton of other broken bones and bruises. So, as you can see, gundam or no gundam... he is hurt. And last but not least, I really don't enjoy ghosts haunting me and I will feel no different about yours (no offence of course) so... just read the next chapters OK? Alright. NEXT!  
  
Z: I'm not an idiot but, thanks for the review? Really. Just keep reading, unless of course you hate me now since I wrote chapter eight and left every one hangin' like that. Anyhow, hope you do read more.  
  
Katherine and JC: Sorry about that. Uuuuuhhh. I'll do my best. Just keep reading, really. I don't really look forward to getting mauled by a tiger.  
  
  
  
Alright! Does that Straighten ANYTHING OUT? Ok, I'm writing now. (Oh! And you all better review because if I don't get MORE than 6 reviews, I won't finish. Yes I'm a snot I know... I just need to know things, what you all think. So no reviews, no chapter.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry he's gone."  
  
The voice echoed through each gundams mind. But Heero would be plagued with it for life he was sure. "No Duo! NO! Please PLEASE wake up!! YOU CANT BE DEAD!" the boy held Duo's body tightly. Wufei started to sniffle and left the room before he lost his dignity by actually crying. Trowa stood frozen to the spot and Quatre was crying a river onto the taller boy's shirt. "It can't be true," he muttered over and over.  
  
  
  
'I'm dying' the longhaired boy thought 'I-I'm dead?' He was falling into darkness, all hope seemingly lost. And then he could faintly hear that voice. The voice he adored but couldn't figure out why. 'I'm not going to give up this easily!'  
  
  
  
"Duo... Duo..." Heero was lost in a sea of tears sobbing his lovers name over and over as if that would bring him back.  
  
He froze.  
  
A breath. He was sure he heard it. Yes. There! There it was again. He set his head against the boy's heart. It was beating faintly. The chest was rising and falling.  
  
Duo was alive.  
  
"Duo!" Heero yelped loud enough to startle the remaining two pilots. They just stared speechless as the thought-to-be-dead boy let out a small unreadable moan. Quatre's eyes went wide as plates and Trowa actually let his mouth fall open. The doctor stared in amazement then quickly hurried to Duo's side. "I need every one out." He ordered turning to Heero who glared angrily "I'm not leaving-"  
  
"You will if you want him to stay alive." Cobalt eyes glared fiercely but he let himself be lead to the waiting room by Trowa. "Heero!" Quatre exclaimed. "Its all because of you!" he hugged the older boy tightly and the perfect soldier looked quizzical. "What?"  
  
"You stayed with him this whole time Heero. You're the only one who could get through to him while he was here. I mean... remember what you said... you were sobbing 'Duo' over and over" Quatre paused to suck in a breath before continuing "And then he breathed. Don't you see?" Heero arched and eyebrow and shook his head but hugged the blonde all the same. "Thanks Quatre."  
  
Heero paced the waiting room for an hour. "STOP!" Trowa finally begged. "What?"  
  
"Your making me sick, stop pacing."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Quatre walked over to Trowa and sat on his lap as the older boy laced his hands around the arabs waist. "He'll be fine you know."  
  
"hhhm?" Heero looked dazed. "Duo. He'll be fine."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He will. In time." The conversation ended on a good note as the doctor came out of room 426. "Well?" Heero asked immediately. The look on the gray haired mans face was grave. "He's still ALIVE right?" the cobalt eyed boy growled angrily. "Yes, yes." The doctor stepped back. "There has been some complications."  
  
The doctor quickly explained that Duo couldn't remember his name. Heero shrugged that off, of course Duo would remember. He just had to see his fellow pilots, had to see Heero and it would all come back to him. The three boys walked into the room and saw the pale boy lying quietly on the bed. He had needles sticking from him and little things taped to his skin, Heero wanted to scream and take it all off, it looked horrible.  
  
"Hey Duo." Quatre approached the bed. "Q-Quatre?" the blonde nearly fainted. "You REMEMBER?" he hugged Duo a little too tightly and grinned sheepishly as he let go. Duo blinked wearily and looked towards Trowa. "You-You're a clown right? I mean..." he closed his eyes painfully. "Yes. Yes I am. My name is Trowa." The lithe pilot stepped forward and held Duo's hand. "Were you'r friends. Remember."  
  
Duo nodded slightly "Yes. I-I'm starting to. My name is-"  
  
"Duo." Heero walked forward this time. Over come with joy. "Your name is Duo." The chesnut haired boy seemed shocked and was thinking things over in his head. "Yeah... Duo." He repeated. Then the boy turned to Heero. And the dark haired boy felt a knife go through him at Duo's next words.  
  
"Who are you?" 


	10. Love Me Not

Hey everyone: this chapter is really short and I'm sorry it took so long to get posted (PARENTS! AARGH!) Anyways, let me assure you this is NOT the last chapter. And thank you all for the reviews!! I would write little side notes to you all but I don't have time; I'm getting in trouble as it is. But thank you: Minako Jo Maxwell, Minako Mika, Anonymous, Katherine, JC, Catherine, Dark Angel, Violet Tears, MegHead88 and Duo/Folken/TK  
  
I'll try to make the next chapter better and longer and everythin'  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero jerked away suddenly as if he had been slapped across the face.  
  
'He doesn't remember ME? He doesn't remember... me' the gundam took a deep breath and willed himself not to give up. "I-I'm Heero." He started. Trying desperately to keep his voice from quivering. "We... you and I were..." he paused. The grief would be too much to bear. "Best Friends. You and I were the BEST of friends Duo. You don't remember?"  
  
Sorrow and confusion washed over that most beautiful and delicate face before Duo finally spoke. "No." he shook his head sadly "No, I'm sorry Heero. I'm starting to remember everything, everything but you." Quatre stepped towards Heero but was held back by his lover. "I-I-..." Heero choked for words "I'm sorry to have bothered you Duo." And then he ran. Not bothering to look back. Not seeing the look of anguish on his beloved's face or hearing the words whispered from those pale pink lips "I wish I could remember you Heero-san."  
  
  
  
"Heero" the perfect soldier flinched as a hand touched his shoulder. "I- I'm so sorry Heero. I can't imagine what it would be like if Trowa couldn't remember me." Quatre hugged his fellow gundam. "Oh Quatre." Heero held on to the blonde boy and sucked in a rattling breath. "I am extremely grateful for all of your support." The cobalt eyed boy sat on a cold wooden bench. Short green grass swayed ever so softly in the wind.  
  
"No problem Heero-san. We will ALWAYS be there for you and Duo. Always you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Quatre. Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"No. I-I really mean it. With out you I would have broke down in front of Duo and he doesent need that kind of pressure. But now I know that my life is over. Duo's never going to remember me. So, thanks for your support but... I really should 'go' now." Quatre let out a small gasp and then roughly grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "LOOK HEERO I DON'T WANT YOU TO START YOUR STUPID PERFECT SOLDIER ROUTINE AGAIN! DUO NEEDS YOU DON'T YOU SEE? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HIM! AND NOW YOUR WILLING TO KILL YOURSELF JUST BECAUSE HE DOESENT REMEMBER YOU?! That's sad."  
  
He shook his head and walked away with a heartrending look at the dark haired boy "One more thing Heero." Quatre stopped but didn't turn to face the other young man "If you love someone you do ANYTHING to help them, ANYTHING." With that he walked away to meet Trowa.  
  
  
  
"Duo?" Yuy finally mustered up enough guts to go back and face his lost love. "Yes."  
  
"Do you remember anything about me?" the longhaired boy got and thoughtful look on his face that soon turned to an agitated glare. "No. I-I'm sorry Mr. Yuy."  
  
"Don't be." Heero went to hold the younger gundams hand and stopped, thinking of how awkward that might be. He looked up in surprise when the small pale hand slid into his. "I loved you didn't I." Duo said quietly. "Yes. Yes you did. But-but I loved you more than life itself. I still do. And even if-" Heero's voice cracked "even if you never remember me... or the feelings you once had. I will still love you." He looked away.  
  
"I believe that. Truly. And I hope, that someday I will be able to love you in return."  
  
"Hai. That would be... nice."  
  
"I'm sure it would. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But... I don't think I will ever remember you. I can't find one trace of you in my memory. Perhaps..." Duo hesitated "Perhaps you have mistaken me for someone else?"  
  
"Oh. Of course I have. S'not like I would remember the person I dreamed about day and night. No, I wouldn't remember the curves of his delicate lips that talked so constantly, I wouldn't even begin to know that soft smell of vanilla that drove me wild whenever he would walk by. Of course I wouldn't remember the only man I have ever loved, ever fantasized about, the only person who could break through my outer defense and get to the real me! Of course not, how silly of me." Heero stood to leave releasing Duo's hand. "I'm sorry to bother you Duo. I wont stay and bother you but remember what I said... I will ALWAYS love you."  
  
And then he left, hands clenched, fingernails digging into his palms and drawing blood. 'Why me?' he thought. 'Why Duo?' It was all so hard and once again life had left Heero Yuy cold, and all alone. 


	11. Threatening

Kon Nichi Ha! Alright everybody... I'm going to try to get this done by Christmas. But I don't guarantee anything. Glad you all liked it!! Arigatou gozaimasu for all the reviews!!  
  
JC: Hmm. What WILL Heero do? I think I'll make him go crazy and jump off a building... Joking. Oi. Thanks for the review.  
  
Katherine: Personally I think Heero would be cuter with Rowen, I mean... * ehhem! * Heero is with Duo. Yeah, yeah. And I'm not sure if it'll get worse for them; just keep reading Thanx for the review!!!  
  
Catherine: DON'T CRY!!! PLEEEEZ, don't cry.  
  
Violet Tears: It is sad. I cried when I wrote it, ugh I'm such a sappy writer.  
  
Wiccachic: Thanks, I'm glad you like, It and don't worry, I'll write more! Ps. I like your 'name'  
  
Deathscytheangel: YEEEAAAH!! Good job on all your exams! Absolutely Spiffing! Thanks for your review, and I'm thrilled you like the story so far! * Runs off to find Heero and hug him just because I'm happy (and because he's so cute ^_^) *  
  
Duo/Folken/TK: Yes, it does suck for him he told me... you see Heero is actually a very sensitive guy, he- * looks over at Heero who is giving a death glare that actually makes the room cold * Uhm, yeah. It sux for him. Thanks for your RVU.  
  
Penmaster: Thanks a lot!! * grins widely and runs around the room yelling insanely * glad you like it!!!!  
  
K: Ah! Yes. I will continue, really happy that you liked it! Ps. does your 'name' K have anything to do with K from the anime Gravitation? Just wondering hehehehe.  
  
Asaroth69: Yes. Hehe. I do like to make them go through hell even though its extremely sad sometimes * sniff sniff * and of course I like them, I love them! * hugs Duo tightly then falls over as Heero starts hitting me * Keep reading to see your happy ending... maybe ^-^ I will warn ahead of time if you need to plan a funeral.  
  
mE: ^_^ you like it! GOOOOD! ^_^ I did have to make Duo lose it. Gomen Nasai.  
  
BLOOD LOVE CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
  
"Duo. You don't remember him at all?"  
  
"No! No. Stop asking me that!"  
  
"Gomen Nasai."  
  
"I'm tired of it."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Hai, I will." Trowa Barton stood from the soft, blue hospital chair and turned to leave. "Wait!" The banged boy turned, his normally impassive features etched with shadowy anguish. "Yes." Duo pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Why do you do that? "  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Just give up and let me push you around."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You just let me push you out of here. No yelling, no anger..."  
  
"I have no reason to yell at you Duo. You are my friend." Trowa walked back to the bedside and lifted his hand to the younger gundams cheek. His long slender fingers brushed lightly against the pale skin, it was so delicately gentle, and it felt like a feather to the wounded boy. "I will never give up on my friends. Know that." His lips moved ever so slightly into the smallest of smiles as he turned to go once more. Duo sighed and lay down. "Oh and Maxwell." Trowa paused at the door. "Heero isn't going to give up on you either." He turned to stare avidly at his friend. His green eyes shining rather darkly. "He never will. Ja Matte Ne Duo-san." And then Trowa left. His hips swaying slightly, slender body somewhat rigid from his unseen concern towards the longhaired pilot.  
  
  
  
'I never knew I could feel like this. He's changed everything, all of my life, all of me.' Heero sat silently by the waters edge. His hair flew into his eyes as the wind gusted past like a ghost. It chilled him and managed to feel warm all at the same time. The ocean water crashed softly onto the sandy beach and animals began to accept the human in their midst. An owl hooted softly above the young man while two young otters wrestled roughly with one another and some dolphins jumped playfully farther out to sea. Heero sighed in frustration and looked up into the sky. The stars called to him "Disappear" they said, "Leave him," they hissed "Come home".  
  
"No! I am home. I will not leave Duo, I will never leave Duo."  
  
"Are you so sure?" came the stars reply.  
  
"Yes!" He yelled back at them, back into the wind.  
  
"Sumimasen. I couldn't help but hear you screaming at the stars." Heero whirled around to face a tall woman with black hair and brown eyes "It's none of your business." She arched an eyebrow at him "Oh ne?"  
  
"Hn." He began to walk off but was stopped by her soft voice. "Listen. You don't look so well. Why don't you take a ride out with me to see Nagina and Toumai."  
  
"Why would I want to go anywhere with you? I don't even know you, or your friends."  
  
"Gomen! It is rude of me. My name is Hakumei I'm a sailor and I live on a houseboat and I have a speeder. But enough about me. Nagina and Toumai are dolphins." Heero looked up quickly "Ha-Hakumei?"  
  
"Hai. Hakumei Shindouna." He sighed and she smiled. "Like the idea? I'm sure it'll smooth some of your nerves. And... you look like you need it. C'mon." He hesitated, thinking of Duo, cooped up in the hospital. 'But he doesn't remember me, so what could it hurt?' The girl walked towards the docks and he hurried to catch up. "Hey! What's your name anyway?" She looked him in the eyes. "Heero." She gasped lightly at the pain she saw and leaned forward, closer still to those wonderful yet painful cobalt blue eyes. "Nice, nice to meet you Heero-san."  
  
'Hakumei. Hakumei. I miss you'  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo sat up suddenly groaning from the pain that movement caused. His face was flushed and his shirt stuck to his back, drenched with sweat. Someone was in the room. He could feel it. They were lurking in the shadows. But why? The gundam grabbed for the button to call the nurse and pushed it hurriedly. The device didn't work. "What the hell?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself coward!"  
  
"Coward am I?"  
  
"Hai, now step out of the shadows so I can see you!" Duo's voice was hoarse. It hurt to talk, it hurt to think, everything hurt. "Fine." A female figure stepped from the shadows her face illuminated by the moon; long honey colored hair flowed down her body. He growled, "Who are you and what do you want?" She just smiled and motioned two others from the shadows, they wore masks.  
  
"I'll be asking for your company Duo-san. I need the entertainment."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?" The two boys lay in a hotel bed near the hospital "Do you think Duo- san and Heero-san will ever be the same again?" Trowa kissed his boyfriend's forehead softly before answering, "I really don't know Quatre. For once I can't tell." The blonde nodded his head in silent agreement. "Maybe we should go see him. I mean... I know it's late but I feel like we need to."  
  
"Don't try to convince me. I will follow you to the ends of the earth my dearest Quatre." The smaller boy smiled and kissed his koi gently "Ai shiteru Trowa-san."  
  
The two agreed to visit their friend and headed out the door into the foreboding night. 


	12. Until The End Of Time

12/30/02  
  
2:30 am  
  
FINALLY!! Last Chapter (unless I decide to do a sequel)!!! Yup, I'm done. I told you all it would be done by New Years. See, I stick to my word. Hope you like it.  
  
WARNING: Not for the faint of heart, there is a death in this. * SOB SOB * but it's not who you'd expect. Yes, so be forewarned, it is sad and depressing, with a tint of happiness. Really, I swear there actually is a happy part, its not like funny happy, its just cute.  
  
Thank you to all of you who gave reviews. Sorry I don't have time to write to you all individually. T_T Enjoy Blood Love!  
  
Happy New Year and Ja Ne from Yami Shadoe  
  
  
  
BLOOD LOVE - CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
UNTIL THE END OF TIME  
  
  
  
"Is there any word on his condition doctor?"  
  
The gundam pilot watched the retreating back of his koi enter Duo's room. "I'm afraid not son. His condition isn't any worse but its not getting any better." The young man nodded and thanked the doctor before heading down the hall to see his friend.  
  
  
  
"Duo?" Trowa entered his best friends room. The lights were off and the switch was out. He looked around the area, squinting in the darkness. "Duo? Hey, Duo! Are you in here?"  
  
"Hai." Trowa whirled around to see a candle light up the shadows. A woman stood in front of him, half of her long hair was up the rest cascaded over her shoulders, she held a gun and it was pointed at the banged boys chest. Duo was bound and in the process of being gagged as well by two large men. "What the hell?"  
  
"Ha. That's a very well used phrase around here ne?"  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Who said I wanted anything?"  
  
"Look, I'm not stupid lady. Why don't you let Duo go and we can talk about this civilly."  
  
"Haha! Of course we can." She laughed. "And we can have tea and chat. Then once Heero gets back here him and Mr. Maxwell can go make love, everyone will be happy." The braided boy began to protest but was silenced by the slender girl. "No. I think not. The bishounen here is coming with me. We are going to have a little 'cession' of our own." She turned and winked at her prisoner.  
  
Trowa frowned. What a bitch, she was annoying as hell. "What do you have against Heero?" The girl scoffed at this "I'm offended Barton. You're just assuming that I'm here to hurt Heero. Maybe I'm just here for Maxwell. He's so adorable don't YOU think Tro-wa?" The tall pilot hid his blush and stepped toward her threateningly "I won't ask how the hell you fucking know my name, but you better keep your hands off Duo, just because you think your all that doesn't mean you can just go around and fuck every bishounen around." The longhaired gundam turned a rather interesting color at Trowa's words.  
  
"Now I'll tell you politely. Let Duo go."  
  
"I think not, I am going to break this love he has for that stupid perfect soldier!" she giggled and turned to look the blue-eyed boy up and down. Then she twisted back to Trowa "Now, I think I'll have to kill you." She raised the gun.  
  
"Stop. Duo can't even remember Heero you baka. He got bashed over the head bitch. Heero saved him, and now he's here. Kuso, Didn't you ever wonder why Maxwell was in the hospital."  
  
"No." she scratched her head in thought. "So... you don't remember your love, you don't remember Yuy?" she cornered Duo who shook his head and made a muffled effort at "No."  
  
"OH GOODIE!" the tall young woman squealed happily. "This should be easier than-" the door handle to Duo's room, rattled "Trowa! Let me in! Not funny." They could hear the blonde gundam complaining quietly outside. "Quatre!" Trowa leapt for the door. "Stop Right there or I'll put a bullet in all three of you." The snobby girl pushed the barrel into Duo's face to make her point known. "But he-"  
  
"Do as I say or I'll kill both him and Duo." Trowa nodded angrily, hate evident in his normally impassive face. "Alright. Now, tell him to leave." She put out the candle and lit another.  
  
"And what, may I ask, am I supposed to tell him?"  
  
"Make up something. Keep him busy until I can get this door open. Oh and Barton, your coming with us too." She removed a curtain exposing a hidden exit. "But-"  
  
"Do it now!" Trowa complied irritably and unlocked the door. Quatre smiled at him and walked forward running straight into his lover's body. "Trowa what are you-" he was cut off by a kiss, one that seemed almost needy, almost wanton. He broke for air and looked around in the darkness.  
  
"What's going on Trowa."  
  
"Oh Quatre, I can't-" he heard the click of three guns and stopped "I love you, God I love you. Never ever forget that please!" The blonde seemed to know what was happening and he began to cry, no excuse was needed. "No. No please dearest, please d-don't cry" Trowa was on the brink of tears himself. "I love you too Trowa. So, so much. I'll see you later OK? Don't leave me, not for good." Trowa hung his head at Quatre's words and hugged the young man closer. "I love you." He whispered and then he shut the hospital door.  
  
Quatre put his hand on the small glass window in the door. He could barley make out the older boys shadowy face. Trowa placed his hand on the outline of his koi's and mouthed 'I love you' one last time.  
  
"Stop the idle chat Barton. Lets go." She grabbed his arm and shoved him in the direction of there escape. Ten minutes later they exited the hospital and kept to the alleyways. Trowa kept an eye on the guns that pointed in his direction. And another more closer look at Duo who was being pushed forward rather un-gently. The boy was tired and kept stumbling along. Blood frequently spilled from Maxwell's nose and mouth. The young woman looked at the banged boy who was staring in a rather concerned way towards his friend. "It's not Duo you should be worrying about. You should have kept your mouth shut at the hospital. That boy, Quatre is probably alerting the police right now. You'd better hope that Winner doesn't come after you, or I'll be forced to put a bullet down his throat."  
  
Trowa had enough and spun around hitting the girls face with both of his bound fists. She fell hard and so did he. A bodyguard caught him across the chest and the air left him. She was up before him and he made a muffled sound as the gun rang out. He stood up shakily but the gundams face remained impassive "I won't let you hurt Quatre!" he lunged. She shot, the guards hit. Trowa didn't stand a chance. Four shots later he laid on the cold stone street, gasping for breath. Duo started forward and was hit in the stomach. He doubled over and threw up blood.  
  
"No! No duo. Stay there. Don't worry about me. Just d-don't hurt your self. Don't give them reason to hurt you." Trowa frowned. These guards were tough. Normally the tall and lithe gundam would have easily taken them out, but it wasn't the guards who worried him. It was that girl. She kept her face in the darkness for most of the time and it seemed she was stronger than she looked.  
  
Dark blue-green eyes stared coldly down. Her lip dribbled blood and in the dying light, a patch of dark bruise began to appear under her eye. "Don't try anything stupid again Barton, or I swear to you I will ask one of my men to hunt down your blonde love and use him for target practice." She motioned for one of her sentry's. This man was the taller of the two; he wore only a hood to conceal his face, unlike the dark mask of his counterpart. The hood sufficed and hid his appearance in shadow. But Trowa caught the smirk. He could feel the man laughing inwardly at his condition. "Now. Shall we continue?" the girl turned on her heel and marched away. One man picked up Duo, while the hooded stayed put. Right in front of the fallen gundam. "You heard Miss Hakumei." He spoke "Get up."  
  
Trowa gave a blank look 'Hakumei? Why was that name so familiar.' The guard shoved him with a booted foot and the tall gundam glared. "I'm not moving." It wasn't just the drawling in the mans tone that made Barton angry, it was the pain that was now shooting agonizingly through his body. The sting that screamed 'Ha! You can't do anything now! You are worthless, you feel pain.'  
  
"Then perhaps I shall have to..." the guard cocked his gun and turned towards Duo's retreating form "Shall we say, terminate a friend?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"No. Don't. Leave him out of this." His legs shook unsteadily as he stood. Blood pooled on the ground before him and left marks from where he had lay. Trowa took a hesitant step forward and nearly fell back to the stone. His wounds were on fire. 'For Duo' he thought 'For Duo'  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero smiled as Nagina nudged his face. Toumai was jumping out of the water in a splendid show for Hakumei. The stars sparkled and no longer laughed maliciously at the young man. This little excursion with a stranger had really proven helpful. Almost comforting. "So Heero-san! Do you like them?" asked Hakumei as they clambered awkwardly back into the boat. "Hai." He nodded almost vigorously which caused the black haired girl to smile. "I'm glad you had fun." She stole another quick glance at him and then waved Good Bye to her two flipper fitted friends.  
  
"Mei?" he called her by her preferred nickname. It was shorter, and... brought less painful memories.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you bring me out here?"  
  
"Because you looked stressed. I like helping people out Heero; I have needed to help people, ever since... ever since my mother was killed. When she died I-I just snapped and since then I have helped people smile. I guess you could call it a hobby, but really it's a necessity. I mean..." she chuckled lightly "Usually it's Nagina or Toumai who make the person finally smile, but still... It makes me feel good to know, that I have given someone a reason for life." She sighed heavily, starting the small houseboats engine and steering back towards the port.  
  
Heero stayed quiet the remaining distance. Lost deep in thought. It was then he realized his reason for living.  
  
Duo Maxwell.  
  
That was the only thing that kept the perfect soldier living and breathing each and everyday. That bright and sometimes exaggerated smile, those beyond sky blue eyes, that silky smooth skin and the smart yet sometimes cocky attitude of never giving up. That was Duo, and Duo was the reason that Heero Yuy could live.  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"Huh?" Mei turned to look at her passenger. "What?"  
  
"I said Thank You. Thank You for making me think about my life, and making me realize what I have to live for." She grinned slowly and stepped towards him "Oh Heero! I'm so glad I could help! I never thought I'd get you to cheer up!" His lips twitched and he gave a slight but noticeable smile. His damp hair covered his eyes though they sparkled through with real joy.  
  
The boat anchored and Hakumei waved him on his way. The dark haired boy promised to visit her again once Duo got well enough to come out to sea. She had listened intently to their story and was eager to meet the longhaired boy. Heero walked lightheartedly towards the hospital. He was smiling inwardly, he felt like he was walking on air and then his world came crashing down in front of him as Quatre began to yell.  
  
"HEERO! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT!?" The blonde pounced on Heero and began pummeling him. With ease the smaller boy had been removed from his clinging position on Yuy but kept screaming like mad. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"  
  
"Quatre what's wrong?" Heero struggled to keep the Arabs hands from his face and neck. "What do you mean what's wrong! You baka! They took Duo!" At that the older gundam froze, his reflexes failing. Quatre punched the side of his face and the young man fell. "And it's your fault too Heero! Trowa is probably dead now because he had the guts to protect Maxwell, unlike you! You lied Heero! You lied! You told him, told us that you would never leave his side and now he's gone. AND SO IS TROWA! How could you be so stupid!"  
  
Quatre stopped his administrations and fell numbly to the ground beside his friend. The smaller boy's body was wracked with deep heaving sobs. "God Damn you Yuy! God Damn you! I hate you! I h-hate..." his voice failed him and Quatre R Winner lay still passed out with grief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Barton!" No response.  
  
"Trowa Barton!" Silence.  
  
A booted foot hit the lithe gundams side but he ignored it. 'Never give in to their wishes' a voice in his head nagged 'Make sure Duo is safe' another urged.  
  
'Don't let them see your pain, nothing hurts you' hissed the first.  
  
'Don't give up hope, save your friend' whispered the other.  
  
Trowa shut the voices from his mind and concentrated on the present. They had been led to some kind of underground chamber. Both gundams had been thrown into a fairly large cell. Metal bars lined the exit. Both of their captors body guards had been put in the room as well. The hooded guard stood nearest. Duo had been untied and was staring blankly into the air. He'd lost hope. Lost love. Lost his memory. Almost his life. If anyone had a reason to give up, it was definitely Duo. But Trowa decided indefinitely that no matter what, he would make sure Duo had something to live for. Something to make that once bright and cheerful face bright and content once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero stood up torpidly. Quatre had described everything he had seen in great detail up to the amount of tears of Trowa's face. It had taken a long time, to long to calm the blonde down. "We are wasting time. Come, we follow the exit and track them." Winner nodded curtly. He had made it extremely clear in his fury that if Trowa was in any way harmed that all peace would be gone and he himself would destroy earth.  
  
The two made their way quietly down the small hidden hospital corridor. "Since when was there hidden doors in the hospital?" asked Quatre in a rather annoyed voice. Heero just shrugged though that question had come to mind over an hundred times the past ten minutes. It was pitch black, no light was available. They discovered the end when Heero ran into what seemed to be a wall. Quatre hit him over the head and started mumbling obscenities while the dark haired boy found the door handle. It was locked and a few livid kicks later the wood lay in splinters.  
  
It was then that Quatre saw what would lead them to their friends. A small blood trail dripped its way down the winding street. What seemed like hours later they arrived at a scene that had the younger boy nearly crying.  
  
Bullets, blood pools, smears and worst of all Trowa's black leather jacket. It had two bullet holes in it; the material was shredded, most likely from being drug along the ground. Quatre had given that jacket to his green- eyed lover a year ago. Heero kept on, fastening the pace a bit.  
  
It seemed like a switch had been snapped. Quatre now had his jaw clenched in a harsh line; the gundams face was etched with resentment and hatred. Heero barley recognized the blonde as the once calm and cheerful pacifist known as Quatre Winner. And when they arrived at the steel door on the north side of a building sure to be where Trowa and Duo were, the Arab neither smiled nor prayed. His gun clicked and seconds later he had bashed the lock, nothing was too strong for love... or hate.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Barton!" he stayed still, only moving his eyes to look at his captor, the honey colored dark eyed girl known as Hakumei. "I am talking to you." He rolled his eyes at her comment and said offhandedly "So." She snarled angrily and lifted him off the floor by his shirt collar. "Don't get cocky with me. I could kill you right now-"  
  
"Then why don't you?" Trowa interrupted. The girl glared and dropped him to the stone. A small gasp slipped from his lips. The bullet wounds stung, his blood began to flow again. At this rate he'd die of blood loss. That wouldn't happen. Ever. He was a gundam. 'I won't give up. I won't let them get away with this.'  
  
"Bitch." He spat out the word like foul tasting water. Hakumei spun around and stared at him in shock and wrath. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Hai. You heard me right. Don't play dumb. You can't seriously think that I respect you..." he paused and moved his head, staring her straight in the face "Or fear you." That did it. He knew it would. Assassins like her always had a weak spot. Their pride. She paced forward and slapped him across the jaw "Baka!"  
  
"Oh am I? Or is it you that's the fool."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Shut up clown. You should fear me. Everyone fears me."  
  
"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Trowa kept his face unreadable and sat up with concealed difficulty. "Do you really believe that every one is scared of you? Because if you do, you're wrong. Very wrong." She backed away "Who isn't? Who! Tell me if you are so certain of yourself!"  
  
"Fine." He nodded his head solemnly and glared up at her between his bangs. "For one, me. I don't fear you. Personally you disgust me, you and all others who think that they alone can control another persons fate." He paused and looked for a reaction. Her face remained stony but her eyes were burning. "And then there's Duo. Whether you think it or not he IS NOT scared of you. He almost died; he has gone through hell, lost memory of the best thing that ever happened to him. And if anyone else was stuck in his shoes, they would be scared right now. But I know Duo. And he will never fear someone who kills just for the hell of killing, never."  
  
"You mean Heero?" Hakumei looked at him, she stared into his eyes, but no longer angry, no longer full of hate. They were voids, voids of haunted sorrow. "Nani?" the emerald-eyed boy was truly lost but kept his face unreadable. "He-Heero. He's the best thing-the best thing that's ever happened to Duo?" She hid her face and Trowa could hear a soft sob. "Tell me it's not true. Please Trowa," she sucked in a rattled breath and whispered harshly "Please, please! You would know, don't lie, don't lie to me. Is this Lo-this love, is it genuine?"  
  
"Hai, it is. The feelings that Heero and Duo had were... are true." Barton paused uneasily, what did this girl, this total stranger care if Heero and Duo were together? Why should she care? Whatever the reason Hakumei stood up rigidly and pointed to the cell door. "Guards, leave us." They obeyed hesitantly "Out you fools!" Obviously Trowa wasn't the only one surprised at her sharpness. Both guards hurried out and Duo gave a startled whimper. Hakumei fell to her knees in front of her bound captive and began to sob. "Why? Why did it have to be Heero? Why did he have to love-to love another!" Trowa felt his head spin at the reality. So that was it? This girl, Hakumei had fallen in love with Heero.  
  
Yet another person out to steal the heart of the heartless Trowa mused.  
  
"You love Heero-san?"  
  
"No!" the girl shrieked. Her tone turned softer as she explained. "He is my brother." Trowa's eyes got wide, for once unable to hide his surprise. "Your-your brother?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then why the hell are you out to kill his only love!"  
  
"Because look at his love!" The two turned and laid eyes on the unbound pilot. His long braid was halfway undone, tear stained cheeks were bruised, his body was so small. So fragile. He stared up at them blankly.  
  
  
  
  
  
However blank his stare had looked Duo was actually quite aware of everything. He had just discovered something. A memory. One of Heero.  
  
**** FLASHBACK ****  
  
He had woken to hear the voice of the one he loved, it was angry and hurt but the words went deep. "I LOVE DUO! I love him beyond words. I would never give him up, NEVER! He is the world to me, he means more than life itself. I would gladly DIE for him, he's all I have ever dreamed of, he is the very air I breathe. I.LOVE.HIM." it was then that the longhaired boys vision cleared slightly. Heero stood above a man. The same man who had ruined everything. "Really?" Duo asked in disbelief. And he got his answer.  
  
"Yes, yes Duo. I meant everything I said! God, god Duo, I-I... Love you."  
  
**** END FLASHBACK ****  
  
It was all true. Heero did love him. He was in love. Duo knew now why Heero had felt so hurt. It was all coming back. 'If only I lived long enough to tell him' the boy thought angrily. And then he turned, once more listening to his best friend Trowa Barton.  
  
"I see no point to your outrage Hakumei. If I were you I would be helping Heero, not hurting him." Trowa finished in an angered tone. "But Heero- san... MY brother; LOVES another MAN!" The tall brown haired pilot smirked and narrowed his eyes. "So that's it."  
  
"That's what?"  
  
"You just can't be happy for him. Your one of those idiots who is grossed out by true love if it is between two members of the same sex."  
  
"That is not true love!"  
  
"Oh but it is. I know! I KNOW! Duo was in love with Heero and Heero is in love with Duo. They were-they are meant for each other" he choked on his words, they hurt "and you Can-not stop that! No one can Hakumei. Don't you want what's best for Heero? Don't you care if he's happy? Because I sure as hell want what's best for Duo. I would do anything to make him happy, and if that means... if that means helping him find Heero in his memory and helping them start their lives to-together, If that means that I should die for him...than I will!" He stood up shakily.  
  
Angry eyes gleamed "So be it." The gun raised and then a shot rang out. Trowa winced and waited. But no more pain ensued. The honey haired girl dodged the bullet, it hit her arm. He looked around wildly. Standing at the sell gate was Quatre, firearm in hand. His eyes were hard and unrecognizable. "Quatre look out!!!" a guard rammed the small blonde up against the bars. With surprising strength and brutality Quatre hit the mans jaw and broke both his arms faster than the sentry could react. Two more arrived. They were met with equal strength, though one met his end sooner by a bullet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HEERO!" the chestnut haired pilot struggled to his feet. The room soon swarmed with guards and bullets. Duo felt himself being pushed to the ground. He instinctively turned to hit the attacker. Strength failed him and he fell limply into some ones arms. Looking up he smiled weakly. "Heero... Heero I remember."  
  
Those words shocked Yuy into a state of near paralysis. In two quick strides he reached the wall and set Duo down gently. "Stay here. Try not to get shot. Here." Heero handed his love a gun and brushed a piece of hair from the boys pale face. "I love you Duo." Slowly he leaned forward. Their lips touched sending sparks through each of their bodies. It was soft, gently, loving. And that was all either of them needed to know that they were and would always be together, in love, never to be separated.  
  
Heero turned and shot through the darkness and was rewarded with a grunt and thump of a guard. Quatre had two guns and was shielding Trowa. That was his reason for not seeing what was about to happen. The banged pilot predicted the movement even before it took place; no one else seemed to see. No one.  
  
  
  
She stalked in the corner firearm at ready, smoke hiding her, blood on her face, a smile creeping across her lips. The metal object was pointed towards his heart, he would die. Her trigger finger itched, but she would wait. She would kill him and end his pathetic love for that brat and then she would once again be known as the great assassin Hakumei. Killing had been her only thing to live for since the bullet had pierced her skin at the young age of eight. And it was fully Heero's fault. Karasu had always favored Heero and she had been caught in the middle. "I will kill h-" the bullet zipped like lightning past her chest into her heart. No longer could she be known as the greatest assassin alive.  
  
  
  
Duo shot twice, two men down. There! There was another one running straight for the exit. The gun snapped back and the bullet was sent. Straight passes the guard and right towards... "HEERO!" he screamed knowing it was too late.  
  
Trowa jumped with precise timing before he even had knowledge of what he had done he was there. And it was there as well. He fell. The shock shuddering through his head, blood spilled over his face and he fell, falling blind.  
  
The guns went off, the guards fell. None were lucky enough to escape.  
  
"TROWA!!!!" Quatre's scream echoed through out the empty building. Heero fell backwards, propelled by the tall and bloody gundam pilot. Trowa landed hard on the ground. Heero Yuy sat in stunned silence. Everything went seemingly in slow motion. He vaguely felt Quatre push him aside and rush to his koi. Duo stumbled over the dead bodies and landed hard on his knees. "Trowa! Trowa look at me Trowa are you OK?" It was obvious he wasn't but Duo couldn't help himself. The gundam pilots face was dripping with blood.  
  
His eyes opened everything was blurry and red. "Du-Duo. Now, now you'll be happy. That's all I ever wanted, and I knew, I knew you would die with out Heero so-" he choked. Duo Maxwell was at a loss for words. How could this happen? All for him.  
  
Trowa Barton turned to Quatre and raised his hand to caress a soft pale cheek. "I love you Quatre. I-I-" the banged boy was losing consciousness, losing sight. "I love you too, I love you Trowa! Don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me!" the blonde sobbed. "I love-I love-"  
  
"No! God no!"  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Trowa no! Please!" but his words fell upon deaf ears. Trowa's hand slipped from the one whom held it. Bloodied and bruised he lay battered and cold upon the cell that was now a death filled tomb. Heero crawled over to the man who had saved his life. Blood spilled from that handsome face, once life filled sparkling green eyes stayed open, brow slightly furrowed in pain and grief. Delicately the no longer perfect soldier shut his friend's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
**** One month later (New years eve, 11:55pm) ****  
  
"Hey Quatre! Thanks for inviting us! This party rules!" The Gundams all nodded in agreement with Duo who was back to his obnoxiously normal life for the most part. He had some trouble remembering how to use things or say things, and some past acquaintances slipped his mind now and then but the doctors had said very clearly that Duo Maxwell was in time going to be fine and was indeed very lucky. Heero of course took extra care of the longhaired blue-eyed boy. The perfect soldier had become the perfect man for Duo (not that he needed to change to receive Duo's unending love).  
  
Wufei smiled kindly and gulped down a glass of champagne. "Truly Winner, this is a great New Years Bash." The black haired pilot set his glass down hard enough to break it. Fortunately it stayed in one solid piece. "Well, back to the ladies eh Wu-man?" asked Duo bluntly. Chang Wufei blushed ever so slightly and walked off muttering under his breath.  
  
With no other guest to talk to Quatre was forced to watch his two friends. It wasn't that he disliked them. He loved them, as friends. Dearly. Duo sat happily on his lovers lap and leaned back for a long and very drawn out kiss.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you dance with me?"  
  
"Of course. Will you excuse us Winner?" Quatre smiled politely "Sure guys. Have fun." Heero gave a brief smile and whisked Duo off to the dance floor, leaving the blonde quite alone. To cry his tears on his own yet another night.  
  
"Duo?" the older boy leaned in close and whispered into his lover's ear. "You know what?" He felt Duo shiver at the warmth. "What?"  
  
"I love you." Duo Maxwell smiled brightly and leaned his head against Heero's shoulder. The cobalt-eyed man wasn't usually one to show public affection.  
  
"I know Heero. And I love you."  
  
  
  
Together they stayed, locked in each other's embrace.  
  
Even when the lights had dimmed and the music stopped, even when the guests had gone.  
  
There they remained.  
  
Lovers and until the end of time 


	13. Nightmares and Memories

Ok everyone, here is my sad attempt to start yet another chapter series of Blood Love, I give you Chapter one of the sequel. *bows* Sorry I've taken so long, I've been soooo busy and I bashed up my leg cause of some stupid guy _ anyways the later chapters will be much longer hopefully. Much love to the readers.  
  
~*Aiss Yami*~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey baby." The petite blonde spun around and glared at a large man with a Harley jacket on. He was about to respond when someone growled "Fuck off!" a tall young man moved swiftly to stand in front of the boy formerly called baby and held up a gun. He shoved it in the fat mans face, emerald green eyes glittering maliciously. The biker let out a string of four letter words and disappeared out the door. Quatre grinned drunkenly and leaned heavily against the wooden counter of Coyotes Bar. Ten empty glasses lay before him, one half full, dangerously tipping in his smooth hand.  
  
The other man put his gun back in his jacket and turned to stare at the beautiful blond before him. He brushed his unruly black hair from his eyes and held out his hand "Hi, I'm Akemi. Couldn't help but notice you needed a bit of help." Quatre hiccupped and smiled sheepishly, taking the offered hand in his and shaking it sloppily. Akemi raised an eyebrow; his suspicions were soon confirmed as the blue-eyed boy slumped off his stool. Strong arms caught him before he hit the ground. He paid the bartender generously for the blonde's drinks, though she smiled softly, seeming to understand the boy's condition and told him not to worry about it. He gently carried Quatre out into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre Winner woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and squeezed his eyes shut just as soon as he'd opened them. "Morning Sunshine." A cheerful voice greeted him and through his cloudy vision he could barely make out a tall, slim figure with dark hair and. green eyes. "Trowa!" forgetting his pain temporarily he flung himself at the stranger who sat in stunned silence not sure of what to do. "I knew it was all a bad dream! I knew it Trowa! I knew you'd come back to me, knew you weren't dead!" he felt the body he was holding tense up and remove his clinging arms. "I'm not this man you speak of."  
  
The blonde got a clear shot of the man's face and gasped. He very closely resembled Trowa but it was not the same man. Quatre started to voice his apologies when he began to sob uncontrollably and fell into another fit of unconsciousness. All Akemi could do was settle the boy back down and stay by his side till he awoke once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Quatre... Quatre..."  
  
"Leave me alone. I want to die, leave me alone."  
  
It was pitch black and the blonde boy had reveled in the darkness somehow seeking comfort. Now that voice, so soft, so calm, it was haunting him, tearing his heart out and killing him slowly. "Quatre."  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
He screamed. Blue-gray eyes blazing with tears, his tone full of bitter hate and pure sorrow.  
  
"Listen to me. I need to talk to you, I need YOU."  
  
The darkness surrounded him, its presence no longer comforting.  
  
"Please." He sobbed. "Trowa... Leave me alone."  
  
The darkness was invaded by a dull light, illuminating a lone figure.  
  
"Why Quatre? Why will you not let me near you... I want to be with you... please!" It was a plea, nothing less, an urgent, truthful plea. But it was an illusion.  
  
"You are dead to everyone Trowa... you're dead, no longer here for me, I have to go on..." he choked on his words "Go on with out you."  
  
The person seemed to back away, and Quatre could sense sadness in the air as if an angel had been silently weeping. Black feathered wings folded and the angel was swept away to his fate of eternal loneliness.  
  
And then the heart-shattered mortal was thrown into a sleep of no dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Quatre. Hey, Q-man wake up buddy." One grey-blue eye opened and stared up into the face of Duo Maxwell. Quatre sat up stiffly "Hi Duo. Wh- where am I?" he tried not to sound as if his heart was breaking. "Your at my and Heero's place. The guy who was taking care of you was smart enough to look for contacts in your wallet. We told him that we would let him know how you were in a few days." Duo smiled, just like he always did. Quatre heard footsteps and looked up to see Heero Yuy walk in holding a tray with what looked like tea on it. He paused and then gave a small smile "Hi Quatre, I'm glad your awake finally."  
  
"Finally?" the blonde groaned, "How long have I been out?" he was afraid to ask. "Ten days off and on." The Japanese boy answered straight forward. "Oh my god! I have to get back to my house-my work-the mansion-" he started listing things he needed to do but Duo shut him up. "Stop, your not going back for awhile, you have us worried, what happened anyways? All I know is you passed out."  
  
"Nothing." Quatre snapped a little harsher than he intended. "Nothing happened, I just drank to much is all." Duo cocked his head to the side and gave his friend an incredulous look, Heero walked over and draped his arms about his lovers shoulders gently and handed the Arabian a cup of tea. "You never drink Quatre." He added.  
  
"Well I did then!" he didn't want to see them together, right in front of him, not when he was thinking about Trowa, not now, not ever. "Just, please, I need sometime alone." He took the tea, spilling some on his hand and wincing. The two other boy's left, Duo giving his a worried glance before Heero wisely ushered him out. The blonde spilled again since his hands were shaking "Damnit!" he swore and threw the whole cup across the room, porcelain glass shattering against the wall.  
  
"Trowa. I miss you so much Trowa." Quatre let out small sobs before burying his face in his pillow and letting out all of his pain, blue-gray eyes filled with anguish, his tears soaking the fabric.  
  
Outside the wind howled fiercely, rain dropping like sleet to the cobblestone streets below. A shadowy figure stared up into the glass panes of Quatre Reberba Winners bedroom, a sad sigh escaped from ruby lips, cold and damp with the merciless downpour. A wish was whispered and then emerald green eyes blinked and the figure faded into the wind, leaving behind a single black feather to float in the rain. 


	14. Truth Hurts

UPDATE!!! YAY! Aren't you all happy? If I don't get reviews, I won't update again. So there. Sorry it took me so long, and I know this chapter is short, but, be thankfull I got around to updating at all ne?

Blood Love Chapter 14

Quatre woke again with the sun shining cheerfully down upon him. He hated it. How dare everything seem so happy! Trowa was dead. How could anyone be happy? Throwing the covers off him, with no regard for making the bed, which Duo had slaved over, just to make it as comfortable as money would allow. Forget Duo. He was happy too. And Heero. They were both stupid. And happy. Trowa was _dead_ how could they be happy. Quatre threw on a pair of the darkest pants he had and the most gothic 'leave me alone' shirt he could find before shoving the door open and storming down the stairs, past Duo who looked shocked and through the front door, slamming it hard enough to shake the frame. He ignored his best friend's cries for him to come back, and was glad when Heero finally shut Duo up and convinced him to come back inside.

He walked to his house, not wanting to come in contact with anyone. Not wanting to talk with anyone. He hated life, hated it so much he wished he were dead. The blonde paused, stopping so suddenly that the man walking behind him ran into him and nearly fell over; "Gomennasai!" the voice sounded vaguely familiar and Quatre's thoughts left him as he turned to glare at the man. Akemi stared back at him in puzzlement, "Oh... Sir. Quatre. Imagine bumping into you again." He tried to smile but the hatred emitting from the slightly shorter man in front of him made it disappear. "Whats wrong?" Upon seeing those eyes, so pure, so green.... Quatre turned around abruptly and began walking away; clenching his jaw so tight he swore his teeth were cracking.

"Oi! Wait!" Akemi jogged after him, walking backwards so he could look at his face. "What's wrong? Did I offend you? I'm sorry I bumped into you, but, you just stopped-"

"Leave me alone."

"What? I said I was sor-"

"I don't care. Go away." Quatre's voice was firm and vehement, causing the dark haired man to falter and frown. "Is this about Trowa?" Quatre, who had been walking so fast his legs were starting to protest stopped abruptly again, causing Akemi, who obviously wasn't used to such unexpected moves to run into him again. "Ittai, jeez, would you stop that?" The blonde wasn't listening. "What do you know about Trowa?" Akemi looked a bit apprehensive, scratching the back of his neck before putting his hand down and managing to gain a sense of authority.

"Trowa Barton was killed in an incident involving a Mr. Karasu, was he not?" Biting back a hateful remark Quatre simply nodded. "I don't know how to tell you this Sir," Akemi seemed to be fighting the urge to flee. "I think we should discuss this in private." The gundam pilot latched his hand around Akemi's wrist and twisted it painfully. "Who the hell are you? I want to know everything you know about Trowa, and if you don't tell me, I might just get violent."

The man straightened himself, jerking away from Quatre's hold. "I'm a UI." He stated simply, massaging his wrist and wincing slightly. "Undercover Investigator. Mostly I'm just a cop." He shrugged before looking around slightly. "I can't discuss this with you in public. In fact it's against protocol to be talking with you at all." His voice softened slightly. "But, after I met you.... in that bar I couldn't help but want to tell you the truth." Quatre's eyes stung, tears leaking from beneath his pale lashes. He couldn't keep talking about Trowa, what was the truth?! Could he even trust this man? He would. He had to. "Please...." He was shaking. "Come to my house, we can talk there." The policeman nodded, patting the frail young mans shoulder gently before letting him lead the way.

It wasn't far, and the mansion was not hard to miss. After a few minutes of Quatre ordering to have a private conversation with Akemi, they were left alone, in a room that looked like a study. Bookshelves lined with old, frail and ancient looking books, a mahogany desk, tasseled curtains hung from a tall window which was shut and the drawings pulled closed, leaving only a few bright lamps to light the room.

Moments of uncomfortable silence were broken by Quatre. His voice was firm, but almost pleading. "Please, tell me what you know." The dark haired boy turned, looking into Quatre's blue pools, his own green eyes soft. "Sir., Trowa Barton is still alive."


End file.
